Ghost among the dead
by Leonard Church814
Summary: Zackery Rodriguez thought he would live a life after fighting a war he didn't want. He is sent to Japan to live with aunt and uncle, and goes to school to Fujima High. That is until the undead take over the city and kill almost the whole planet in a matter of hours. Now he will have to bring back his past training to kill the things that define undead, would that include him?


**So I decided to make a new story, now fore warning that the story will contain Battlefield and Call of Duty elements. And by the way HOTD season 2 will be out around fall 2014 or something. So to get you along with the backstory here's a timeline, if you don't wanna see it just skip it, anyway see ya later.**

_**Timeline**_

_**2009 - An uprising in modern day Brazil brings down and replaces government. United States send in Ghosts to assassinate dictator of Brazil, Ghosts unsuccessful and anger the dictator of Brazil. Brazil declares war agaisnt America.**_

_**2010 - United States re-start draft to supply armed troops of the military. Main character, Zackery Rodriguez, is enlisted into military training. **_

_**2011 - After training, he is enlisted into tombstone and shipped into frontlines. In the following months he becomes Tombstonses leader after late C.O. Daniel Recker is K.I.A. after Operation Buzzkill(whereTombstone had to assassinate H.V.T. Ricardo Vasquez, but ended up being a trap and losing Seargent Recker).**_

_**2012 - Zackery is enlisted to Ghost, a squad of the best soldiers. Team Ghost are sent to finally eliminate Vasquez and succeed, but end up losing Rodriguez to the enemy. He later escapes from a mlilitary compound two months later (all knowledge of his time within the compound is unknown). He then associated himself with many operations and proceeded to be one of the youngest lieutenents in millitary history.**_

_**2013 - The war is over with the Brazilian dictator known as Emilio Babarigo he then is captured and sent to a maximum level prison and waiting the death sentence. Zackery is sent to Japan to spend time with his couson, Takashi Komuro. Unknown the horror he will soon face in the depths of new hell. Zackery turns 17.**_

_**"This is the way the world ends; not with a bang or a whisper, but with the undead breaking down the back door."**_

_**- Amanda Hocking**_

"Tombstone move up!"Yelled Colonel Stacks

"C'mon, men move!"Irish yelled as a nearby heli was shot out and crashed a few yards away.

I ran, as fast as humanly possible. The compound was only half a klick away and firing with everything they got, RPG's flying everywhere, bulet cases on the ground, good men falling around my feet. Kids my age wishing to be home with the family enjoying christmas present but no, they were on the battlefield fighting a war they didn't want. Dust flew up in front of me, as I passed through I could see the objective..and then a bright light.

"Hey Rodriguez, get the hell up man."I opened my eyes to my friend and C.O. David Walker (a.k.a. Hesh).

"Hey, we there?"I asked as I got up from my seat.

"We were there 10 minutes ago, pilot was about to take off when I found you. C'mon, you need this."We walked to the exit, as he opened the door I was blinded by the ball of fire we call a sun.

"Attention!"One of the men in the rows below yelled as they saluted.

"At ease, soldiers."Hesh waved them off.

"Are they doing this for me or you?"I joked.

"I think it's for the both of us. Any other way, it's been good having you on the squad...Ghost."He saluted to me and gave me a suitcase, along with it was my Ghost mask.

"Of course sir."I saluted back.

"Now go on, your ride is waiting you."He returned to the airplane as I walked through the courtyard, as I looked left and right I could see soldiers in training, drill seargents yelling at them, the usual.

I made my way through the grounds to the front of the base. As I arrived I was met with a standard edition Jeep. I entered the Jeep and told him the address, he drove off away from the base. Japan was very lively, roads were nearly packed 24/7 and all sorts of buildings with a variety of topics.

'This is a new start.'I thought.

'I like it.'

_**Timeskip**_

The jeep cam to a stop at a small little home, not one you'd take a second glance at. I got out of the car picked up my things & thanked the driver. I walked to the door and rang the bell, I heard some rustling and a few hushes. I turned the knob and walked through the door, I was met by-

"Surprise!"Everyone yelled.

I looked around the room, there was Takashi, his mom, and father. I was genuinely surprised for some reason.

"Oh honey, I haven't seen you since you were a little baby."She came and hugged me.

"Um...yeah good to see you too auntie."I smiled, but it was terribly fake.

"Good to see you? YOU were in a war, fighting for your country, and you say 'good to see you' we were worried!"She looked at me sternly.

"Heh heh, well I'm glad to be here and not dead."A large amount of sweat drop from my head.

"Hey man, nice to see you alive."Takashi slapped me on the shoulder.

"Nice to see you to Tak."I smiled.

"Hello again Zackery, it's nice to see you again."My Uncle hugged me.

"Nice to be here. Hey, where my parents?"I asked.

"Oh they couldn't make it, something about airport shutting down."My aunt answered.

They welcomed me back, now if you're wondering how in the hell is he my couson...well it's a long and very confusing story. Anyway they showed me to a room I could use and went out for dinner, leaving me with Takashi. We watched T.V. and that was about it until auntie and uncle came back with food. During dinner we laughed a lot, discused about things...you know the regular. They told me that I'll go to Fujima Highschool with Takashi starting tomorrow and I'll have to wear uniform for it. With that we went to sleep, but with my slight P.T.S.D. I ended up hearing every little movement during the night and couldn't.

The next day wasn't a great start, everyone was gone and I was gonna be late. So I struggled to put on my uniform, brushed my teeth as fast as possible, got my bags and ran out the door to the highschool.

"Aw hell I'm gonna be late."I noticed as I looked at my watch, but when I looked up I saw a flash of pink hair.

"Watch it you idiot!"A feminine voice growled at me.

"Sorry-Saya?"In front of me was a (very brief) childhood friend of mine, Saya Takagi.

"Do I know you?"She said with the most sarcastic voice ever.

"Oh, then I guess I leave."I smirked.

"You are an asshole."She stopped me.

"Saya, what foul language."I mock gasped.

"So when did you get here?"She asked.

"Yesterday, haven't seen you since we were five, you definately grown."I smiled remembering the small little girl with ridiculously large (& pink) drills.

"Well I am on my way to class."She continued to walk.

"Me too, company?"I asked.

"I'll be fine on my own thank you."

"Well goodbye."I waved.

I looked at my watch, I had only a minute to get there.

'FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!'

I ran as fast as I could to make it, passing by a dozen people. The class was half-way across the campus, usually even at top speed a kid wouldn't make it. Luckliy I had military training so I had just opened the door and sat down before the bell rang.

"Mr. Rodriguez, just in the nick of time...good."He said with distaste.

"I am Mr. Shido, your teacher. I intend for you to catch up if you don't mind."Before I could say a thing he went to teaching.

The rest of the day was normal, that was until I met Saeko Busujima. I was in the gym shooting some hoops, minding my own business, when I heard a thick twack.

'That sounded like something Dr. Seuss would.'I thought.

I moved to the sound, when I got there no one there. A quick swish and then a wooden sword was at my throat.

"What are you doing in the girls gym?"A very cold, calculative, female voice asked.

"Ugh, I heard some noises and just got curious."I answered.

The girl came into view, she had long raven like hair (dark purple) with the school girls uniform. She looked very emotionless, like seriously her face could rival Kristen Stewart. She studied my face, trying to see if I was telling the truth or not.

"You're new here aren't you?"She asked.

"Uggggggh, yes ma'm?"I answered, hoping that would get that wood sword from my throat.

"You are, this is the girls gym. Got it?"

"Uh oh um, yeah."I stumbled for words.

"Good."She sheathed her swords.

She went back to hitting the practice dummy. That would the last time I saw her until the day the world started to end.


End file.
